


Showtime!

by Mitsugoro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic écrite par Skiwi. Parodie à peine déformée d'une cutscène de DMC2 qui est déjà en lui même une parodie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime!

Quand Dante pénétra dans la vaste salle, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut Arius, le maître d'Ouroboros, qui le narguait, assis sur son bureau, une jambe nonchalamment croisée par-dessus l'autre. Les bottes brillantes, son cigare rougeoyant, son col de fourrure froufroutant lui firent une curieuse impression. Une voix stridente s'éleva alors :

Dante ! Aide-moi !

Levant les yeux, Dante vit Lucia suspendue au mur, tentant en vain de se défaire de ses entraves. Mais il savait qu'Arius ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

Don't worry, répliqua Dante ; en disant cela, son regard se posa sur Arius, qu'il fixait intensément.

Come on, continua Dante.

Comme hypnotisé par l'être mi-homme mi-démon, Arius se sentit presque malgré lui attiré vers ce personnage fascinant. Toujours sous le feu des yeux de Dante, Arius s'accroupit bientôt et ses vêtements tombèrent comme d'eux-mêmes.

What ?!

Are you ready ? répliqua Dante, débarassé lui aussi de tout tissu gênant.

Puis il sourit.

Bingo !

You ! articula Arius, haletant maintenant sous la puissance du chasseur de démons.

Showtime !

My dream !

Les deux cris de Dante et Arius n'en firent qu'un grand. Ce dernier, vaincu par le redoutable démon à la chevelure blanche, se soumit, docile, au bon plaisir de celui-ci.

Mais déjà Dante, rhabillé, rajustait son épée et ses deux pistolets dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. Arius ne le retint pas. Il était pour le moment battu, mais il savait – tout comme Dante – que ce n'était que le commencement. Après un dernier regard, Dante partit, laissant Arius seul dans ses pensées tourmentées.

Il sourit et dit :

See you again, son of Sparda.

Provenant du mur, un petit caquètement d'étonnement bizarre se fit entendre.


End file.
